Toi et Moi
by Melhuiwen
Summary: [OS, HarryDraco]J’ai réfléchi. Longtemps. Et tu sais à quelle conclusion je suis arrivé ?Mon cœur est de glace. Je ne t’aime pas, Harry.


**Titre :** Toi et moi

****

****

**Genre :** Drama/Romance

****

****

**Rating :** PG-13

****

****

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR ! Je n'ai fait que les emprunter pour écrire cette histoire !

****

****

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut à tous ! Il est précisément 5h19 du matin, et mon esprit tortueux vient de pondre ces quelques pages. J'ai conscience que c'est bizarre. Et que c'est assez moyen. D'ailleurs, je me demande même pourquoi je vous le poste mais bon… Il n'a même pas été corrigé d'ailleurs.

Bref, c'est un OS, slash Harry/Draco, une fois de plus.

C'est assez triste, je crois. Je ne sais pas trop. J'étais d'humeur maussade et j'ai eu envie d'écrire…

A ceux qui me lisent, merci d'être là, bonne lecture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Toi et moi**

_Toi et moi._

_Moi et toi._

_Et les autres autour n'existent pas._

_J'ai réfléchi. Longtemps. _

_Et tu sais à quelle conclusion je suis arriv ?_

_Mon cœur est de glace._

_Je ne t'aime pas, Harry._

_Malgré les baisers, les unions passionnées, nos deux corps enlacés, je ne t'aime pas._

_Tu n'es rien qu'un corps._

_Je me fous de ta vie. _

_Je me fous de tes soucis._

_Tu peux mourir demain, pour moi, ça ne change rien._

_J'ai peur, Harry. _

_J'ai peur de ne pas t'aimer._

_J'ai peur d'être un monstre._

_Pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je comme ça ?_

_Mérites-tu que je te fasse souffrir ?_

_Mérites-tu de me voir rire de ta douleur ?_

_Ho, oui._

_Tu le mérites._

_Je te hais, Harry._

_Et j'irai baiser sur ta tombe._

_J'y déposerai des roses rouges, couleur de passion._

_Car la passion est souffrance, base même de notre relation._

_Mourras-tu avant moi, Harry ?_

_Pleureras-tu en lisant ces mots abjectes ?_

_Peut-être auras-tu envie de me tuer._

_Je le mérite, tu crois ?_

_Je dois être puni pour ne pas t'aimer ?_

_Pour oser te faire souffrir ?_

_Si tu savais comme c'est jouissif, Harry, de te voir souffrir._

_Souffrir quand je te pénètre._

_Souffrir quand je te rejette._

_Je t'aime pour m'apporter autant de satisfaction._

_Je t'aime pour m'apporter un peu de vie._

_Je te hais pour savoir me rendre faible._

_Je te hais pour savoir qui je suis réellement._

_Je te hais pour t'aimer._

_Et je veux que tu meures._

_Je veux t'oublier, ne plus penser à toi._

_Je veux que tu aies mal pour pouvoir te consoler après._

_Je veux que tu m'abhorres, m'exècres, et me rejettes._

_Je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre après m'avoir craché ta haine au visage._

_Je veux que tu pleures lorsque je t'amènerai à la jouissance._

_Oui, je veux tout cela._

_Mon esprit dérangé n'est jamais rassasié de ta douleur._

_J'aime voir tes grands yeux verts s'embuer de larmes._

_Et j'aime lécher le sel qu'elles déposent sur tes joues._

_J'aime quand tu t'accroches à moi, unique réconfort dans ta vie si sombre._

_Et je déteste que tu aies besoin de moi, qui suis si sombre._

_Moi, qui ne peux t'apporter que la souffrance._

_Ne comprends-tu pas, Harry, que je te détruis ?_

_Ne comprends-tu pas, Harry, que l'on se détruit ?_

_Tu as rejeté tes amis, pour moi._

_J'ai tué mon père, pour toi._

_Et pourtant, je ne t'aime pas._

_Et toi, m'aimes-tu, Harry ?_

_Je m'en irai voir le diable._

_Pour lui demander pitié._

_Et peu m'importe mon orgueil._

_Tu sais que j'ai perdu ma fierté._

_J'ai du sang sur les mains, des batailles sanglantes en tête._

_La guerre ne se conclue pas par une fête._

_Les morts ne sont-ils pas les seuls à en voir la fin ?_

_Pourquoi ai-je survécu ?_

_Aujourd'hui je suis las, Harry._

_Et je m'en vais._

_Je pars loin de toutes ces questions sans réponses._

_Je pars loin de tes yeux de jade qui m'hypnotisent._

_Loin de ta peau de miel._

_Loin de ton sourire doux._

_Loin de tes lèvres rouges._

_Car je ne t'aime pas, Harry._

_Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour, qui sait ?_

_J'aurais des cheveux blancs, toi des gris._

_Nos deux visages seront sillonnés par les rides du temps._

_Et nos cœurs gorgés de rage auront peut-être expié leurs erreurs._

_Tu sais que l'on se détruit, Harry._

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça._

_On ne s'aime pas, Harry._

_Cesse de te voiler la face._

_S'il te plaît, Harry._

_On a essayé._

_Tu sais qu'on a essayé._

_Aujourd'hui, je tire ma révérence._

_Je ne peux plus de notre souffrance._

_Ne m'en veux pas._

_Si j'avais pu, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça._

_Si j'avais pu, l'avenir n'aurait été fait que de rires et de joies._

_Des sourires amoureux au réveil._

_Des mots doux chuchotés à l'oreille._

_Des étreintes paisibles, pleines d'amour et de tendresse._

_Mais nous ne sommes pas faits pour ça, Harry._

_Aucun de nous deux n'est fait pour le bonheur._

_Tu le sais._

_Je sais que tu le sais._

_Il ne sert plus à rien de se voiler la face, Harry._

_Je crève à petits feux, et toi aussi._

_Mais sache, que, quoi qu'il arrive…_

_Je n'oublierai pas. _

_ Draco_

On était le 3 février.

Le jeune homme reposa lentement le morceau de parchemin sur la table, tentant à grand peine d'éclaircir ses idées. Parti… Il était parti… Il ne l'aimait pas…

En se repassant ces mots dans sa tête, le cœur d'Harry se serra et de ses yeux embués d'eau naquit une perle de sel. Lentement, la larme descendit le long de sa joue, creusant un sillon humide dans sa peau devenue maladivement pâle.

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il releva la tête et inspecta la pièce autour de lui. Il n'y trouva que le décor familier. Rien dans sa disposition ne laissait deviner que l'un de ses habitants venait de la quitter à jamais. Les derniers rayons du Soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux transparents pour venir mourir sur la table de bois, au milieu de la pièce. Quelques revues traînaient sur la table basse entourée de fauteuils, dans la partie salon. Le décor était calme, paisible.

Le décor d'un foyer heureux, pensa Harry avec amertume. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace douloureuse, et il essuya sa joue d'un geste rageur. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas pour lui. Même s'il l'aimait. Même s'il aurait voulu le tuer pour être parti ainsi, comme un lâche. Comme le Serpentard qu'il avait toujours été. Un ricanement amer s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Disparaître, ne laissant derrière lui que cette horrible lettre, donc chaque phrase était totalement contradictoire avec la précédente ?

Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, Harry marcha jusqu'à leur chambre – sa chambre à présent – aux murs bleu clair et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il enfouit son visage dans les draps de soie, où la douce odeur de Draco persistait, semblant vouloir le narguer.

Certes, ils avaient toujours eu une relation étrange. Malgré la colère qu'Harry ressentait envers Draco pour être parti ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son amant avait eu raison. « _On se détruit._ » Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry réalisa la véracité de ses paroles. Draco avait vu clair là où Harry essayait de se voiler la face, excusant leurs disputes incessantes par la fatigue et le stress.

La réalité était toute autre.

La vérité, c'est qu'ils aimaient se faire mutuellement du mal. Ils aimaient provoquer la douleur chez l'autre, être la cause de la souffrance emprisonnant leur cœur. Et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Ils commençaient tous les deux à devenir fous, tout doucement. Ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était bien trop fort, bien trop passionnel, comme l'avait dit Draco, pour pouvoir durer.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme blond ait raison. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il le haïssait pour ça. Et il se haïssait lui-même d'aimer celui qui lui avait déjà trop de fois brisé le cœur. Il voulait que Draco soit là et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il l'embrasse et lui fasse l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, comme à chaque fois qu'il se disputaient.

Harry ferma les yeux, épuisés.

Peut-être que s'il s'endormait, il se réveillerait avec Draco blotti à côté de lui, dormant paisiblement. Et il se moquerait de lui quand il lui raconterait son drôle de rêve. Draco ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer. Draco ne pouvait pas avoir écrit toutes ces choses horribles.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry s'était remis à pleurer. Il avait froid, seul dans ce grand lit. Il se sentait malheureux. Et seul.

Son esprit ne pouvait se détourner de Draco. Harry revoyait sans cesse dans sa tête Draco en train de rire, ses yeux gris brillant de joie, Draco en train de l'embrasser, ses lèvres douces collées aux siennes, Draco en train de lui faire l'amour, sa respiration forte et saccadée.

Et Harry pleurait, parce que c'était fini. Draco ne reviendrait pas. Il le savait. Et il voulait mourir pour cela.

Les joues baignées de larmes, le jeune homme finit par s'endormir, seul désormais dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec sa Némésis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le 10 février, avant d'aller se coucher, Harry but une potion de poison mortel. Il avait mal de vivre sans Draco. Et Draco ne reviendrait pas. Harry savait qu'ils se retrouveraient une fois dans l'autre monde, dans quelques années, et que peut-être alors, tout serait plus simple.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit ce soir là, un ange blond venant peupler ses lèvres avant que son sang ne se glace et que son cœur ne s'éteigne.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le 11 février au matin, Draco retrouva Harry mort dans son lit, dans leur lit.

Il était rentré.

Il avait réalisé qu'il l'aimait. Malgré les disputes, la douleur. Il avait besoin de lui.

Harry était sa drogue et son oxygène.

Et Draco souffrait d'être loin de lui. Il voulait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il savait que ça serait long, mais ensemble, ils y arriveraient.

Alors, Draco était rentré à la maison. Et Draco avait trouvé Harry mort dans leur lit.

C'était trop tard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le 11 février, Draco but le reste de la fiole contenant le poison sur la table de chevet d'Harry. Il s'allongea à côté de celui qu'il aimait, et, serrant son corps déjà froid dans ses bras, s'endormit à ses côtés.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le 12 février au soir, un visiteur entra dans l'appartement, inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours.

En entrant dans la chambre silencieuse, il trouva deux fines silhouettes enlacés, deux visages aux traits paisibles dans la mort.

Deux corps dont les âmes n'avaient su trouver la paix que dans le repos éternel.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'histoire ne dit pas si Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent au ciel.

Mais l'on peut se plaire à l'imaginer.

Et espérer que l'amour triompha encore une fois.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà… °°air dubitatif°°

Si vous avez envie d'envoyer une review… Mais ne vous sentez pas obligés, je comprendrais…

A bientôt

Mel.


End file.
